Study Hall
by Blackbird1313
Summary: A quiet conversation between friends turns into something else after an innocent comment. OC-centric oneshot. Has OCs- don't like don't read. Slight highschool AU. Has slight OOCness, and I apologize. R&R!


**Study Hall**

_**A Kingdom Hearts fic**_

_**A/N: **_**Hey, 's me. This fic is based off of an RP my friend and I had with our OCs. I added a little more to it and this semi-AU fic was born! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Square Enix. Kaito Sakurai and Blaine belong to ffmaster198 and I am using him with his permission. I only own Sajira.**

**-(3rd person POV)-**

The brunett looked around the crowded room for any sight of her ginger-haired friend. It was her first study hall of ninth grade since dropping her digital imaging class and she was glad that she and Kaito had one class together other than choir. Granted, it was only a study hall, but it was something. Study halls were hard to get into when finals were coming up.

"Over here, Saji~!" He called from a group of desks in the back corner of the room.

The young girl smiled as the junior waved her over. Kaito pulled the seat out for her like a true gentleman, offering to take her books as well.

"Won't Blaine become jealous when he hears about how nice you're being to me?" Sajira laughed.

"Who says he'll hear about it?" The red-head laughed back.

"So," The girl sighed, opening a sketch-book to a picture in progress, "How have you been lately?"

"I've been amazing," Kaito said, a large smile on his face, "How 'bout you?"

"I've been okay. Mom and dad are going through a rough time, yelling and fighting alot, and poor Sora's been crying his little eyes out due to nightmares he's been having. And with mom and dad pissed at eachother, I have to calm the poor kid down."

"Yeesh, and I thought Isa's life at home sucked. I mean, he has to live with his _aunt _who _hates _him. But, I see that your mom and whatever makes her act so heartless makes your life _WAY _more miserable. And your dad is a scary man! I mean, six-foot-five and arms as big around as YOU! I'm so scared of him, the big lug."

"My daddy's a big TEDDY-BEAR! The hell're you talking about?!"

"Well, I mean, he LOOKS scary. I'm not saying he is."

Sajira sighed, "Whatever. Are you studying for finals?"

Kaito chuckled nervously, "Haha... well... um... you see... Saji... I've... no."

A soft chuckle eased its way past the girl's lips, "Neither have I. With everything at home I haven't had the time to study. Hence why I dropped my digital imaging class. By the way, how have you and Blaine been lately?"

"Hahaha... That's the reason why I haven't been... 'studying'."

The brunett's jaw dropped, as well as the pencil that had been moving smoothly across the page.

"Just kidding!" Kaito laughed, "Just, kidding. We've been fine. He took me to the Hollow Bastion castle and we looked out over the town from the highest point."

Sajira sighed sadly, "I wish Cloud'd do stuff like that with me..."

She glanced over at said blonde, who was sitting not too far away from the pair of friends with the new student, Squall Leonheart.

"Wow," The ginger-haired boy said, "You're so sheltered by him! He's a 'big', 'tall', gravity-defying meanie!"

The brunett began to laugh loudly. Cloud was actually a full two-and-a-half inches shorter than her, which caused many to laugh when the two were seen in the halls together.

"Yeah, he is," She said, with a heavy sigh to calm her laughter, "Now, don't tell him, but I think the new kid, Spikey as everyone calls him, is really cute."

"New kid?" It took Kaito a few seconds what she meant, "Oh, you mean Ventus?"

"Yeah, him. He just seems so, easy going. And a little taller than me. And nice. And smart. And-"

"Everything I'm not?" A sour voice said behind the girl.

"O-oh," Kaito stammered, "Well, uh, would you look at the time! I told Blaine I'd meet him in the library ten minutes ago! See you later Saji!"

Sajira muttered a quick goodbye and set down her open sketch-book. She stood up, facing her boyfriend.

"Yes?" She said, trying to sound innocent, "What is it, Cloud?"

"You know what 'it' is," He said, "You're MY girlfriend, Jiji. You're supposed to love ME and _ONLY _ME! No one else!"

"It's kinda hard for me to love right now, _Cloud_. You see-"

"I know, you're family is being torn apart at the seams because of your mother and her 'medical' condition. I think her problem is the same as yours is right now."

"And what would that be?"

"Your both cheating, lying, heartless bitches. And don't think I won't tell everyone your secret."

The brunett gulped and paled, "Y-you wouldn't!"

"I would." Cloud grinned evily, "And I will."

"I'll break up with you if you tell!" The brunett screamed as the blonde climbed up on the desks.

"I don't shive a git," He said to her. Then, to the whole room, "Attention everyone! I have something important to say. Well, technically Sajira has something to say, but is too shy to and wants me to say it for her."

The brunett climbed up onto the desks, but slipped and fell backwards onto another desk.

"See?" Cloud said, "She's so nervous about this she can't even walk straight. So, I know many of you have noticed how emotionless she can seem at times and that sometimes her emotions seem forced or she looks unsure of how to show it. Well, she wanted me to tell all of you and wants all of you to tell people you know that she, Sajira Maricole, is a _HEARTLESS_."

A loud collective gasp filled the room. To make matters even more worse for Sajira, Ventus had walked in, along with Blaine and Kaito, in time for Cloud's announcement.

A senior placed two fingers on the brunett's wrist and pulled back in shock yelling, "That kid's right! She ain't got no pulse!"

Something that felt like fear coursed through the girl's veins and something wet began to roll down her cheeks.

Sajira ran from the room, shoving Ventus to the side and leaving her sketch-book unattended and open on the desk where she had left it. Kaito ran after her, hoping to be able to calm her already frazzled nerves. Ventus and Blaine went to gather her things, knowing that their afternoon classes would be skipped and forgotten in the hunt for their friend.

The picture in the sketch-book caused Ventus to gasp in shock. It was an extremely well-drawn picture of a group of people. In it, there were Kaito, Blaine, Yuffie, Aerith, Lea and Isa. He saw that she had also started to draw herself into the picture. She was kneeling and had a basket of eight flowers sitting infront of her on the ground. The person behind her was what had shocked him. They had met only four times in gym class, but she had been able to draw him from memory into the picture almost perfectly.

"Y'know," Blaine said, as Ventus carefully shut the book and tucked it into the drawstring bag Sajira always carried, "She'd really like to get to know you better, Ven. That's why she drew you in where she did. People she barely knows usually are added in behind her and the number of flowers in her basket grows by one."

"Well," Ventus said, as they started out of the room, "I'd like to get to know her too. What that guy said about her, whether it's true or not, I could really care less. I like her for the person she is, Heartless or not."

Blaine nodded kindly. His phone rang. It was a text from Kaito.

_'Found her!' _The text read, _'We're at the sea-salt icecream place.'_

"Well," Blaine said, tucking his phone away, "Now's your chance to find out the truth. Let's go, Ven."

The blonde nodded and smiled inwardly as they set off to help calm down the Heartless-yet-not-so-Heartless girl they all called friend.

**-(FIN.)-**

_**A/N: **_**So, if you're wondering, yes, Sajira and Cloud broke up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! And, yes, I know Cloud was a little OOC, and I apologize. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
